The Love You Left Behind
by tweedviolence
Summary: Their secret affair has ended. The woman he loved will be wed to someone else. Story's actually better than the summary.My first Fic, tell me what you think.


**First Fanfic... please be kind **

* * *

She had a nervous gait to her as she made her way towards the private room in the back of a muggle pub. She sat across from him as she would every third Saturday of the month. She had been doing this for well over two years. They would sit, have a couple of drinks and just talk for hours on end. But one Saturday, a year ago that day, their platonic relationship strictly became more. Now, they would follow the same routine, but in addition, would take room in a nearby inn and have their way with each other. However, today was different. Today, things would change forever.

"Your late," he drawled

"I'm sorry, I had prior engagements to attend to," she replied breathless.

"There's something bothering you. What is it?"

"Severus, today, before I left, Ron asked me something." Hermione, although having liaisons with Severus, was still in a very committed relationship with Ron.

"And what did he ask?" Severus said sarcastically, though in the back of his mind he knew the answer.

"He asked me to marry him Severus. Ron asked if I wanted to be his wife."

His heart stopped. He knew what Ron was to ask but hearing it from Hermione's lips made his whole body freeze over.

"And what did you say Hermione?"

There was no answer.

"Hermione, so help me merlin, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said yes, Severus, I said yes," she cried out.

"Why? Why would you agree to such monstrosity."

"It's not a monstrosity severus. I love him and he loves me back. We've been together for over four years. We were meant for each other."

"Then what do you call this Hermione? This little affair we've been having. Is this a little fun game for you? Is sleeping with me fun? Is it entertaining? When you invited me into your body, I was reluctant because you were already spoken for, but you persisted like the little nuisance you are. But please enlighte me, was this all a bloody joke Hermione? Were you playing a bloody joke on me?"

"No Severus, it was nothing at all like that. I wanted to be with you. It wasn't a joke. It was never a joke. I love you."

"Ha, you love me. That is really rich my dear. How many other men do you love Hermione? Five, six? Maybe even seven? How many times do you spread your legs open for them?"

"It's not like that Severus you know that."

"How do I Hermione? How am I suppose to know that? You say you love Weasley, then you say you love me. How can I trust? How do I know if your lying or not?"

"I can't answer that Severus, you just have to believe. "

"I don't think I can."

A silence settled between them, neither looking at each other.

With a sigh, Hermione spoke up, "Well then, I guess this is goodbye."

Severus ignored her.

"I just wanted to say I had the best times of my life with you, and I will treasure our moments together. And I will never bother you again."

And with that, she stood up and headed to the door.

"Hermione wait!"

"Yes Severus?" Hermione asked with a small look of hope in her eyes.

"When's the wedding?"

"Oh," she said, looking a little crestfallen. "It's not final but we were thinking of Easter next year."

"Will I be invited?"

"If I could, I would make you my maid of honor." And with her last words, she left the room and walked out of his life.

"Sam," he yelled out to the pub owner. 

"Yes sir?"

"Hard whiskey and keep it coming."

"Where's your lady friend sir?"

"She's gone Sam. She's gone."

* * *

The next day, Severus, after taking a sobering potion for the massive headache he received for the insane amount of alcohol he consumed, got dressed and went out into muggle London. He entered a small jewelry shop, where he was recognized immediately by the little owner.

"Ahh, mystery man from yesterday. I trust she liked the gift?"

"I wold not know, seeing as I was unale to give it to her yesterday."

"Well, give to her next time."

"There will be no next time. We are no longer together. I wish to return the ring."

"But sir, that is quite an expensive ring. Don't you want to save it and wait for Miss right to come along?"

"There will be no one else. I just wish to return this and leave. Be oblige to it."

"Yes sir, as you wish. Give me the ring please."

Severus dug in his pocket and carried out a small box where the ring was housed in. It was the ring that he planned to give Hermione to make an honest woman out of her. He was sure that she'd leave weasly and spend the rest of her life with him. But he was wrong, and he was left with a hole in his heart, where he doubted that anyone can fill up like Hermione did.

Severus accepted the cash, and that same day, packed all his belongings and moved to France.

* * *

He was living in france for about a year, occasionally taking up a female to keep him company for the night, but only for animalistic needs. He never met with the same woman twice. It just wasn't right for him.

He kept in contact with people back in England. He exchanges owls with Minerva quite frequently. But not once did he receive a letter from Her. Severus referred to Hermione as Her now. His landlady often tries to coax him into talking about her over a cup of tea, but whenever she tries, he would bite back, "I don't want to talk about Her, so quit asking you silly twit."

The landlady always thought, "I feel bad for him. He must've loved Her with all his heart, whoever she is."

Severus had a calendar in his room where he would mark the days down. He would mark the days down leading to easter. With each passing day, his heart would ache a bit more.

He was marking down another day when an unfamiliar owl pecked at his window. His heart clenched. It was only a week until easter. Was this his invitation?

He opened the window and the owl dropped the mail off and left. With trembling hands, Severus picked up the letter with familiar handwriting, signing his name in the front of the envelope. He brought the letter to his nose and smelled it. It smelled just like her. He opened the letter and took the invitation inside. It read:

You are cordially invited to witness the unity of

Hermione Granger to Ronald Weasley

The ceremony will take place during noon on Easter Sunday

At the Gardens of Hogwarts

The reception will be held at the Dining Hall promptly afterwards

Please sign below to ensure your attendance:

Severus was torn. Did he want to sign it and see the woman he loved being married to another man? Or did he want to stay living in his miserable life, never to see Her again? With derision on his face, he quickly signed it, and scrolled away with a pop.

He sat in his chair and took out a bottle of Odgen's Finest Firewhiskey and drank himself into oblivion.

* * *

**So ignore any little minor mistakes. My word processor was down and I had to use an alternate source. Please review and tell me what you think. This will be a short story. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters at most. So remember kids, REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
